


Snuggles

by Inell



Series: Quick Fic Prompts [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles, Lydia, and Jackson spend date night together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: You write Stiles poly?? Could you write a fic where Jackson, Lydia, and Stiles are all in a relationship together? Preferably established because I those are my favorite.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little bit of romantic, domestic fluff for these three!

“Please tell me I’m not actually late.”

“Hello, Stiles. It’s lovely to see you, too.” Lydia looks up from the book she’s highlighting and arches her brow into the ‘tread carefully, Stiles’ position.

“Oh, uh. Right.” Stiles slides the straps of his backpack off his shoulder and lets it drop on the floor by the entry way table. “Hello, my beautiful redhead goddess. How are you this wonderful evening?”

“Next time, I won’t prompt you,” she warns, tilting her head up so he can brush a kiss against her cheek.

“Guess that means I’ll have to do better on my own, then.” Stiles looks at the quiet television and then glances at the clock. “Oh good. I’m actually early. I was worried I’d be late because that Philosophy grad student had another issue with her computer right before I was supposed to clock out.”

“Really? Another one?” Lydia purses her lips and studies him intently. “That makes, what, three times in the last two weeks?”

“Yeah, I think so?” Stiles shrugs. “It’s been a pain in the ass because the last two times are right before I leave for the night, and her office is across campus from the help desk so it takes forever to get to the parking lot.” He toes off his shoes and falls on the sofa beside Lydia. “Tonight, it was just a missing program, so it didn’t take too long to restore it.”

“A missing program, huh? As if someone possibly deleted it knowing it would be simple to restore?” Lydia snorts, and Stiles looks at her curiously. She shakes her head and pats his cheek. “I think I might need to drop by Fulham Hall soon and ensure that certain graduate students are aware that sexy IT work study employees are taken.”

“Who’s taken?” Jackson asks, distracting Stiles for a moment when he sees him barefoot and shirtless. He’s just got out of the shower, obviously, since he’s toweling his hair dry. Judging by the cocky smirk that crosses his lips, he knows Stiles is staring.

“Our boy is taken.” Lydia moves her fingers through Stiles’ hair. “There’s apparently a grad student who has developed a computer epidemic every time Stiles is working.”

“That hussy!” Jackson mocks before winking at Stiles. “Can’t say I blame her, though. He might be a wiseass, but he’s a _hot_ wiseass.”

“Fuck you, too, Jax.” Stiles blows him a kiss before looking at Lydia. “You’re being paranoid. Sarah’s just had a run of bad luck with her computers. Besides, she’s like twenty-four and looks like Zoe Saldana. There’s no way an older sexy chick would be sabotaging her systems for my geeky ass.”

“You think she’s sexy? _Really_?” Lydia narrows her eyes. “You happen to have two gorgeous people into your geeky ass, so you’d better be careful what you say next.”

“And I’m beyond lucky to have a goddess such as yourself interested in a mere mortal like me,” Stiles says quickly, glancing at Jackson and silently asking for help.

“What about me, Stiles?” Jackson looks at him expectantly. “If Lydia’s a goddess, what am I?”

“You’re an asshole,” Stiles mutters, making a mental note to let Jackson flounder next time he’s digging a hole with Lydia.

Jackson huffs and throws the wet towel at him before leaning down to kiss Lydia. “I think our boy needs a reminder of what he’s got at home if he’s noticing boring grad students.”

“Your boy is fully aware of what he’s got at home,” Stiles points out. “Now stop being jealous and go put a shirt on. We’re supposed to be watching television tonight, so I don’t need the distraction.”

“I happen to like the view,” Lydia says, looking Jackson over in a way that makes Stiles wonder if they’ll even make it through an episode of the show before they get naked.

“Lady’s choice.” Jackson looks entirely too smug as he sits down on Stiles’ other side, deliberately rubbing against him and invading his personal space. “And I’m not jealous, jerkface. You’re fucking lucky to have us both, and you know it.”  

“Jackson’s right. Jealousy is not an attractive quality.” Lydia gives Stiles her ‘you’d better accept this opportunity or you’re sleeping in the wet spot tonight’ look. “It’s also a manifestation of insecurity.”

“You’re right. I was wrong. You two aren’t jealous at all.” Stiles is totally accepting defeat because they’re both obviously jealous over some grad student and it’s pretty fucking adorable. As well as an ego boost. He knows they’re both out of his league, but they love him, so he’s not about to remind them they could do better.

“Good to hear you come to your senses, babe.” Jackson finally leans over and kisses Stiles. It’s a messy kiss, tongue and teeth, and Stiles returns it eagerly. He feels Lydia’s mouth on his neck, trailing kisses along his jaw then her mouth is on his, sweet and gentle while Jackson bites his neck.

Lydia smiles when she pulls back, reaching out to wipe lipstick off his lips. “Now that that’s settled, why don’t we start date night?”

“I think Stiles is overdressed.” Jackson leans over to grab the remote and winks when Stiles sticks his tongue out at him. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep yet.”

“Boys, behave.” Lydia looks Stiles over before smiling. “Leave him alone, Jackson. He’s warm and comfortable. You’ll wish you hadn’t been parading around shirtless when you get cold later.”

“Nah. You two will warm me up. You always takes care of me,” Jackson says confidently. He passes the remote to Lydia before snuggling up against Stiles’ side. “Which season are we on now?”

“Episode four of the third season.” Stiles moves his arm around Jackson’s shoulders and pulls him closer, rubbing his thumb over his bare skin as he watches Lydia set up Netflix. “We just finished the one about Parker and Archie last week.”

“I have Thai scheduled for delivery at nine.” Lydia snuggles against Stiles’ over side, moving her hand to rest on Jackson’s, which is settled on Stiles’ abdomen.

Stiles kisses the top of her head before focusing on the television. “Perfect date night.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
